The development of mobile service has resulted in increasing requirements on bandwidth of the Backhaul. To optimize a wireless network transmission system and improve competitiveness of a base station, station expansion needs to be implemented and transmission in the Backhaul needs to be optimized. For example, a protocol header of a data flow transmitted at a Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer is compressed at the Packet Data Convergence Protocol layer of a wireless air interface protocol stack, or a program related to a user data application layer compresses data of the user data application layer. However, only the protocol header of user data is compressed at the PDCP layer, which is applicable only to a single user and a scenario in which a protocol payload is relatively small. When the protocol payload is relatively large, a compression effect is not obvious, and network transmission cannot be optimized effectively. Compressing at the user data application layer depends on whether the application is configured with a compression function; when the application is not configured with the compression function, network transmission cannot be optimized.
To effectively optimize network transmission, a network transmission optimization (NTO) technology is provided in the prior art, where performance of a network or an application is improved by using technologies such as traffic reduction, traffic compression, traffic cache, and protocol acceleration, and data of a single user in a relatively wide region or duplicated data of different users on a same link can be compressed and optimized.
However, the NTO technology needs to be deployed in pairs at both ends of a to-be-optimized network, that is, after data is compressed at one end of the network, the data needs to be decompressed at the other end of the network. In a wireless network, when a terminal is handed over between base stations, a target base station may fail to effectively decompress data because of different protocols for compressing the data by a source base station, and therefore, the NTO technology cannot work normally in the wireless network.